


I'm Not Legally Required to Do This

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Borderline crack, Crack, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette is exhausted, Mild Swearing, Satire, Someone stop me, and so am i, but i think im funny, good luck chat noir, i may have permanent brain damage, inagine finals week but also beinga superhero, no beta we die like men, scratch that Mari basically did this in the origins episode, she wouldnt actually do this, this is still concussion writing, this is very in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: It's Finals Week at Marinette's university.Our everyday Ladybug is stressed from school, and while working on commissions she barely gets 6 hours of sleep a nightCombine that with three akumas, and its enough to drive any person mad...."You know, we don't have to do this.""Yes we do what are you talking about?""Think about it.""But you have to. You're the only one who can stop akuma.""Why bother?""Because... because it's the right thing to do.""That's a nice thought, but I'm not legally required to do this."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 327





	I'm Not Legally Required to Do This

After the third Akuma attack of the week, Ladybug was done. She three herself on the Eiffel Tower and laid down, face first. "You know, we don't have to do this."

"What?" Her partner Sat down next to her. 

"We don't have to keep fighting Akuma."

"Yes we do what are you talking about?"

"Think about it." Ladybug sat up. "Technically, we don't have to fight Akuma."

"I think we are the only ones that can fight Akuma."

"That's irrelevant. We can. We don't have to." Ladybug smiled. "I can't be held responsible for this."

"I'm pretty sure you would be held responsible if you quit." Chat frowned.

"Technically, I'm a minor-"

"So your parents would be held responsible-"

"-but they don't know about this, so they're good too."

"You can't just quit."

"But I could."

"No you can't. Ladybug, it's your duty."

"Okay, but who assigned that duty? I didn't choose this. It was kinda forced upon me. Extreme situations call for extreme measures, you know?"

"That all knowing master of the miraculous. He chose you."

"So he's responsible, not me." Ladybug nodded. "It makes sense."

"You're Ladybug."

"I was a 14 y/o girl given magical powers. No reasonable person would've trusted me with saving the universe."

"You were 14? I was 15."

"We're barely teenagers. This isn't okay. We should sue Master Fu." 

"But he gave us magical powers."

"You have to admit that it's all a little sketchy. How do I know this hasn't been some weird long drug trip or coma dream?"

"Because I'm here too."

"You could be a figment of my imagination."

"I'm not." Chat crossed his arms. "On what grounds would you even sue Master Fu for?"

"Child endangerment."

"That's- actually pretty accurate."

"I've thought about this a lot. But if he pleads insanity, which he could, then some of the blame might fall on us and I really can't deal with that."

"Are you sure you're a superhero and not a lawyer?"

"I'm a fashion designer. I've just been really invested in this particular case."

He frowned. "Are you okay Ladybug?"

"I haven't gotten enough sleep in a week." She yawned. "When I sue Fu, I'll never have to fight another 2 am Akuma."

"Huh."

"What?"

"So you admit that you have the knowledge and ability to defeat an Akuma?"

"Originally I didnt, but I do now."

"Okay, even if you originally weren't liable for any damages, You definitely have some responsibilty now."

"No." She started counting reasons on her fingers. "I'm a minor. I was forced to do this against my will. I could quit and not face any consequences."

"But you should keep fighting." He reasoned

"Maybe. But legally, no one can attack me if I quit."

"They'll attack Ladybug. If we stopped defeating Akuma, it would be chaos. Protests, fires, blog posts."

"Blog posts are my worst fear." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Seriously. Theyre scary. The bloggers will come after and destroy Ladybug."

"Ladybug is an entity. Its not who I truly am."

"You still can't quit "

"I actually could. No one knows who I am. No one would ever find out "

"But you have to."

"Why?"

"Because... because it's the right thing to do."

"That's nice, but I'm not legally required to do this."

"Youre morally required to do this."

"If I had morals."

"Ladybug?"

"Honestly, all that's in me is spite and Mac 'n' cheese."

"That can't be healthy."

"It isn't." She Sat up. "I need a break. I need sleep."

"I agree, go take a nap."

"That's why I've decided to retire."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." 

"Ladybug?"

"I'm going to take out my earrings and walk down the stairs of the tower. You can open your eyes after you count to 100."

"Can't we discuss this?"

"I'm exhausted. I have no legal obligation to do this."

"But, even if you don't have to do it, can you do it for me?" He pleaded, "I don't know what ill do without you."

"Find a replacement, hopefully."

"Please."

"Chat. This isn't about you. Youre the best partner I could ever have. Its about me. And finals and my job. Its too much. I can't handle it anymore."

"But-"

"My time as Ladybug is over. Find someone you trust. I know you can. Ill be the new guardian, from a distance."

"Will you ever come back?"

"Eventually, yes I will. But I need a break."

"Justice never sleeps."

"Okay, well I do." She placed her earrings in his hands. "Hopefully I can get more than four hours now."

"I'm going to miss you." He closed his hands, eyes still shut.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you too Chaton."

...

Two days later, there was another Akuma and Marinette was very glad to not be fighting it. 

She briefly wondered who her replacement was, when there was a knock on her balcony. 

"Hello?" She went over and opened it, to see Chat Noir, holding a familiar pair of earrings.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." She mumbled. "I just quit."

"Hey, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." She frowned suspiciously. He wasn't going to...

"Ladybug, is, she's taking a break."

"You can do that?" Marinette pretended to be shocked, hiding she annoyance.

"Apparently. Anyways, while she's gone, I need a new partner."

"Alya." Marinette nodded. "She's a great choice."

"I actually, wanted to know if you would be my partner."

"Me? Marinette?"

"Is there any other you?"

She wasn't going to admit that she was Ladybug. "Are you sure."

"Yeah. But we need to move like now."

"Huh. I guess you were right."

"What?"

"I really can't get rid if you Chaton." She took the earrings from his hand.

"What did you just-"

"Tikki, spots on."

"How did-"

"Of all the people in Paris, to choose as a New Ladybug, you had to choose the one who actually was chosen to be Ladybug, what are the odds of that?"

"Very low."

"Right. And I'm a big believer in statistics. You could've chosen anyone. The chance of it being me is so slim that its unreasonable."

"Meaning?"

"You chose me, over everyone else."

"Yeah."

"So ill do the same for you."

"Really?

"Yeah. I don't care about Paris, but I can't quit on you again kitty."

"If you do, this time ill know where to find you."

"Is that blackmail? I could sue you-"

"Are you sure you aren't a Lawyer?"

"Yeah. I just read a lot when I get bored.

"That's cool. What kind of books-"

"Mostly I just go to wikipedia and read a random Article."

"Oh I love to do that when I'm bored. Have you ever read the one about June and Jennifer Gibbons?"

"The creepy psychic twins. Yes. That one is creepy."

"What's the weirdest article you've read?"

"There was this one yesterday about the Kentucky Meat shower. It was... definitely something."

"The what?"

"You'll have to read it on your own. I don't even know how to explain. Meat fell from the sky in Kentucky."

"Recently?"

"Well no, actually, it was-"

There was a loud crash in the distance.

"Akuma." She swore under her breath.

"I totAlly forgot about that part, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do you read/write/art for this fandom? Check out the [ miraculous fanworks ](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) discord server.


End file.
